


First Time

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Series: 365 Days of Fandom [14]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: “It’s fine,” he reassured, although inside there was a small whisper…a flicker of fear…that maybe, just maybe things weren’t okay. After all, this wasn’t the first time that Jack had literally put things on ice when things started getting too heated, although it was the first time he had managed to freeze Pitch completely, and he couldn’t help but think that was a bad sign.





	First Time

    Pitch awoke to a frantic Jack crouched over him, lightly patting him on the face and staring at him with tearful eyes and he frowned in confusion. Certain that things had been fine just a few minutes before and his frown deepened as he reached up to catch the cold hands that were still resting against his cheeks, twining their fingers together.

“Jack…?”

“I’m sorry,” Jack sounded utterly miserable, and even Pitch leaning up just enough to kiss the end of his nose seemed to have no effect. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” Pitch blinked at the anguished words before tilting his head and taking in the rest of the room, amber eyes widening in understanding as he took in the ice now covering the walls and floor and when he shifted slightly he realised that the bedding was frosty as well. Sighing he squeezed Jack’s fingers tighter, waiting until the younger Spirit reluctantly met his gaze before offering him a small smile.

“It’s fine,” he reassured, although inside there was a small whisper…a flicker of fear…that maybe, just maybe things weren’t okay. After all, this wasn’t the first time that Jack had literally put things on ice when things started getting too heated, although it was the first time he had managed to freeze Pitch completely, and he couldn’t help but think that was a bad sign…everything else between them was fine, no it was better than fine. It had taken a long time to get past their previous animosity, and then they’d had to deal with the disapproval from the rest of the guardians…then they’d had to adapt to one another and their differing needs and interests, but it had worked…and yet no matter what he tried, he didn’t seem to be able to get Jack past this issue.

“It’s not fine is it…?” Jack murmured, a sad smile tugging at his lips and Pitch scowled, the shadows growing darker around them as he took in the dull blue, seeing the guilt and shame in their depths and with a growl he leant forward and captured the Frost Spirit’s lips in a bruising kiss. This much he knew was fine, and he was relieved to feel the younger spirit responding eagerly to the kiss and taking advantage of his distraction he rolled them over, so that he had Jack caged beneath him, and he smirked into the kiss as he felt rather than heard Jack’s whimper at the change of position.

    Pulling back, he was pleased to see that some of the brightness had returned to Jack’s eyes and he reached out and lightly bopped Jack on the nose.

“I said it was fine, and I meant it,” he growled, the sternness in his voice only half-feigned. “I want this…more than I can say.” Pitch’s voice softened, and he gently trailed his fingers down Jack’s bare chest, feeling the shiver that followed the movement and playfully coaxing his shadows to tease the Frost Spirit’s side. Earning a muffled moan from Jack as he hastily threw up a hand to try and block the sound as colour began to seep into the pale cheeks. Smirking playfully, he let his fingers dip a little lower, earning another whimper before pulling his fingers back. “But I will wait if that is what you want…just tell me rather than turning me into an ice sculpture next time.” The last bit was only partially in jest because he could still feel the lingering chill in his skin from where Jack’s ice had engulfed him.

“I…I do want this,” Jack whispered, slowly pulling his hand away from his mouth and staring up at Pitch for a moment before glancing off to the side. “I just…I’m nervous.” _Afraid,_ it was a word he tried to avoid saying around Pitch as it brought back uncomfortable memories of when they had driven Pitch away at the end of the last fight, and his hands clenched in the covers. He wanted this…hell, he had been the one to distract Pitch from his preparations for Halloween, not that it had taken much, and yet the moment they began to move past making out he panicked. “I…” He found himself being cut off as Pitch claimed his lips once more, it was gentler than the last one, but no less heated and he moaned softly as the kiss deepened, willingly giving in as Pitch teased his lips open.

    He was melting beneath the force of it, willingly letting Pitch push him further down, and whimpering as he felt gentle hands moving down his body…right until he felt a finger teasing softly at his hole and at once he tensed, hating himself for the reaction and yet unable to stop it. _I’m scared…_ He could admit it in his own mind at least, and he squeezed his eyes shut… _Don’t freeze him. Don’t freeze him._

   Pitch paused as he felt the tremor that Jack hadn’t quite been able to hold back, pulling back so that he could peer down at the Frost Spirit, eyes softening as he took in the bright blush covering pale cheeks and the way that Jack was desperately trying to avoid his gaze. Stealing another kiss, this one softer and more chaste than the heated one from a moment ago, Pitch reached up and brushed his fingers over pink cheeks, waiting patiently for his partner to meet his gaze.

“We can stop,” he murmured reassuringly as he saw the nervousness in the blue eyes, and highly aware of the chill that was starting to seep into the air around them. There was a flicker of disappointment at the thought of stopping again, but he pushed it aside and not just because he didn’t want to get frozen again. Instead, he focused on tracing the contours of Jack’s face, waiting for the younger Spirit to think it over.

“No,” Jack whispered finally, some of the tension melting out of him under the gentle ministrations, and he wished that the others could see this side of his partner…that thought dissipating, a warm smile creeping onto his face as he added softly. “I want this.” Those words were met with a flurry of butterfly kisses, and he giggled at the sensation, slowly gathering his courage before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Pitch once more, kissing him firmly before adding fiercely. “I want you.”

   Pitch pulled back, studying him searchingly for a long moment before nodding and trying to smirk, although it came out much softer than he had intended as he leant forward to brush his lips against a pale ear, nosing into the soft white hair.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

    Pitch ran his fingers through the snowy hair, trying to calm himself because now that he knew that he could move forward he was nervous. Taking a deep breath, he lifted one hand to his mouth, tongue flicking out as he slowly licked his fingers, highly aware of Jack watching his every move and he couldn’t help but play up to his audience…moaning softly as he wrapped his tongue around each long finger in turn, smirking when Jack whined at him, shifting restlessly beneath him.

“Pitch…” The soft plea made him take pity on the younger spirit, slowly removing his fingers from his mouth and reaching down, slowly rubbing around Jack’s asshole and feeling the way the Frost spirit immediately tensed at the sensation. He pulled back at once, although he belatedly realised that there was no chill in the air to indicate that Jack was losing control and he tilted his head in confusion.

“Are you all right?”

“There’s…there’s lube in the drawer,” Jack managed to force the words out, turning crimson under the surprised gaze and he glanced aside. “I told you I wanted this…I was prepared…” Pitch shushed him with a kiss, reaching out blindly with one hand to grapple with the door, reluctant to break the kiss even as he fumbled around in the drawer wondering just how much rubbish Jack had managed to accumulate in the short time they had been living together. After a moment, he pulled back triumphantly with the small bottle cradled in his hand, glancing at Jack for permission before opening it and drizzling some onto his fingers as well as onto Jack. Then he capped it and set it aside for the time being, knowing that he would need more soon enough.

“Try again?” He earned a mute nod in reply, but he took that as permission, although he made sure to keep his gaze fixated on Jack’s face so that he would be able to spot the slightest sign of discomfort or distress…King of Fear he might be, but he didn’t want to hurt Jack…not with this. “Are you sure?” He asked again just to make sure, and Jack grumbled under his breath before reaching down and grasping Pitch by the wrist, pulling his hand down between his thighs.

“I want it.”

     Pitch sighed in relief, settling into a more comfortable position and gently stroking Jack’s leg to help him relax a little more before he moved his other hand back to Jack’s hole, delicately rubbing his finger around the rim. Jack tensed again, and Pitch did his best to ignore it, continuing to just massage the rim, softening it, waiting with a patience that he wasn’t feeling. After a few minutes, he pressed on, sliding a single lubed finger into Jack, just up to the second knuckle, searching for any sign of pain before pressing further, eyes closing for a moment at the feel of the warm, smooth walls inside. He enjoyed the sensation for a moment before pulling back slightly and applying more lube. Gently he pressed the first finger back in, gently moving back and forth, watching as Jack relaxed under him before cautiously, so that it was almost unperceivable, slipping the second finger in, just to the tip.

“Still okay?” He asked, waiting until he got a somewhat dazed nod before continuing, slowly pushing both fingers in and out, feeling Jack’s muscles relaxing, the passage seeming to widen a bit, walls no longer unyielding beneath his touch. When he finally inserted a third finger, Jack shuddered and let out a soft moan, and Pitch used his other hand to rub at Jack’s thigh, silently coaxing him to relax and the Frost Spirit opened to him with a soft sigh.

“Please…more,” Jack pleaded, sounding wrecked already and staring at him with overly bright eyes and Pitch thought that his heart might have skipped a beat. “Pitch…I want you…all of you.”

“You’re sure?” He had to be sure, but Jack was nodding, just this side of frantic and Pitch obediently pulled back, breathing hard, hands trembling slightly with excitement. He nearly knocked the lube flying as he reached for it, earning a soft, breathless laugh from Jack and the sound calmed him, and he leant in to steal a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the lube, drizzling it over his length and spreading it out to make sure he was covered, highly aware of his audience.

    When he was finished, he looked up to find Jack waiting, his legs spread wide and his hips canted upwards, and Pitch groaned at the show of eagerness.

“I love you,” he whispered, shifting his hips up closer and gripping himself so that he was steady. “Love you so much.” Jack wrapped his legs around him, drawing him in closer, reaching up to shyly caress Pitch’s face.

“I love you too…”

    Their lips met, and at the same time Pitch pressed in firmly, Jack flinched with a groan, but the older Spirit waited, just barely in. He kissed Jack instead, kissed him for accepting him, wanting him, loving him, giving into him like this. He kissed him for everything leading up to this moment.

    As he felt Jack’s tension subside, Pitch moved again, just a little as he fought the urge to rush as he could tell that while there was no pain, Jack wasn’t entirely comfortable just yet. He kept kissing Jack through it, distracting him with tender touches to his face. Beneath him, Jack focused on breathing through it, and little by little, infuriatingly slow but needed for his time, Pitch claimed him and just as Jack began to think he couldn’t take any more, Pitch finally stopped and leaned up, panting softly from the effort of holding himself back.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Jack gulped, throat dry.  “That’s it right…because I don’t think I can take more.”

“But this is okay?”

“This is perfect,” Jack reassured him with a warm smile. Pitch sighed with relief at that, lifting Jack’s hand and kissing each knuckle in turn, giving the younger Spirit time to adjust to his presence, slightly overwhelmed by the fact that they were together.

“I love you,” he murmured again when he felt it was safe to move, pulling back and thrusting in slowly, feeling the entrance squeeze his arousal. Jack flinched ever so slightly, and Pitch began to draw soothing patterns on his abdomen to help distract him. H spent a few minutes going slowly…painfully slowly …closely watching Jack, or looking down to where their bodies were joined, marvelling at the sight and the fact that they had actually got this far. “Can I…do more?” He asked softly, needing…wanting to do more, to claim Jack properly, but still wary of hurting the younger spirit. Jack was blushing again, but he nodded, eyes full of simmering heat and Pitch moaned softly at the sight, a sneer of desire curling up for a brief moment before he grabbed Jack’s legs, hoisted them higher, and slammed in hard.

    Jack gasped in surprise at the sensation, but Pitch could see the pleasure in his expression and so he didn’t stop, egged on by the feel of cold fingers clawing at his back. For Jack, all his previous fears and nervousness melted away as he let Pitch consume him, and he couldn’t hold back throaty moans as Pitch plunged deeper and deeper, the room filled with the sound of flesh against flesh. There were teeth against his chest and neck now, and he cried out as Pitch but down, sharp and hard, but it was a delicious pain that only added to the heat pooling in his stomach.

    Pitch lowered himself to lick and nip at his lover, continuously thrusting in. Their bodies were rubbing against one another, adding to the spiralling heat and Jack locked his arms around Pitch and dug his nails into his back. Short huffs escaped them with every collision of their bodies.

    Unable to take anymore Jack reached down, grabbing his own neglected cock and stroking frantically. Pitch watched, mesmerised by the sight of Jack losing control so completely, and he could feel Jack’s body reacting, and he began to make shorter and quicker thrusts.

“Jack!” He cried out in warning.

“Yeah,” Jack moaned. “ _Nngh…_ y-yeah!”

     Jack felt Pitch slam in hard and shiver. There was an animalistic noise, a grunt, groan and growl all mixed into a suppressed roar and he forced his eyes open, not sure when they had closed, seeing the amber eyes glowing above him, and he smiled to see Pitch succumbing. However, he kept stroking himself, more purposeful now, wanting to join him in release.

    Suddenly, Pitch’s hand was over his, shoving it aside, and now Pitch was the one stroking. It was such a rough and hot hand, so much warmer than his own, and he cried out, even as he felt both of them getting slicker with his pre-cum.

“Come on Jack…”

    Jack shuddered, he wanted to hold out, to enjoy the sensation of Pitch touching him, feel him still inside him…he wanted it to last…and he wanted it to end…Desperately he grabbed Pitch, he wasn’t even sure where, and his fingers clenched in deep. He heard a grunt of pain above him, but then his ears were deafened by his own low, shivering moan and the rush of blood from his pounding heart, mouth dropping open in ecstasy.

    Pitch was mesmerised at the sight, enjoying the wordless moans, loving the feel of Jack clinging to him although he was sure he was going to have bruises by the end of it. He was smug, and content knowing that he had brought Jack to this stage. He looked down at the white mess on his hand and all over Jack’s stomach, a perfect decoration for his Frost Spirit. He stroked slowly a few more times until Jack shivered and shook his head, too sensitive for anything more. Then he pulled back, spent and tired. He licked up his hand, savouring Jack’s test, before smirking as he rolled over and teasingly licked up Jack as well, cleaning his abdomen.

    Jack’s eyes opened slowly at the sensation, gazing down at Pitch with a soft smile. The tongue tickled, but he was too tired to protest and after a few minutes Pitch seemed satisfied, collapsing down onto the pillow next to him and turning to face him. They stared at one another in silence as their ears rang and bodies hummed. Pitch cuddled up closer to Jack, nudging pale skin with his nose and dropping soft kisses here and there before they leant in at the same time, eyes half closed, and their lips brushed, barely even a kiss. Their noses rubbing together, as sleepy, playful smiles replaced the heat that had consumed them a few moments before. Jack was the first to break the kiss and the silence, shifting so that he was curled against Pitch, grimacing slightly as Pitch slipped out, leaving him feeling an odd combination of empty and full…and utterly satiated.

“Thank you…” _Thank you for waiting. Thank you for this...I love you._

“You’re welcome,” Pitch murmured, fingers pushing back sweaty bangs before he pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead and pulling him close. He knew that they needed to clean up, but right now he had no intention of moving, especially as Jack had practically moulded himself to his side with a sleepy hum and he closed his eyes as he rested their heads together.

_I love you too…_

 

 


End file.
